


Distraction

by Godsliltippy



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, fancy party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: Gordon needs some time away from his family while he's recovering from the crash and Penelope is more than happy to offer her home and a party to lift his spirits.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeee this one took a bit to write x.x me and exposition just don't mesh... which means I should probably do more of it XD for practice!
> 
> Hope yall enjoy!

_Just for a little while._  
  
_We need a break._  
  
_Really, Penelope, he needs this as much as we do.__  
__  
__He's driving us up the walls. At least, he'll behave for you.__  
__  
___Please.  
  
The call continued to echo in her mind, each of the Tracy boys' faces asking for a favor only she could offer. Each, save one. That one currently wore an abashed frown that made him look more like a lost puppy than the man still in the late stages of healing. Gordon was stood on her doorstep, still dependently linked to his crutch. The cast had been traded out with a lightweight boot that still looked just as bulky, yet offered the young man an increase in mobility.   
  
"Are you sure it's okay?" The question had been asked by Scott, who had delivered the aquanaut, and it seemed far toosimilacr, now coming from the usually jovial man.   
  
"Of course, Gordon," Penelope took another step inside the entryway, gesturing for him to follow. "As I said before, your family is always welcome."  
  
She was pleased to hear the tap of the crutch on stone and hoped her guest would cheer up now that the formalities were taken care of. Penelope was honestly glad his brother's had requested her assistance, the memory of him trapped in Thunderbird 4 still present at the forefront of her mind. She wanted to do more for him even if it was just a new place to stay for a few days. Since finding the escape capsule, she hadn't seen or heard much from him other than by way of comments from his brothers or Grandma. This way, Penelope could figure out just what he needed and hope she could oblige.   
  
"Scott mentioned a party?" He already sounded much closer to the Gordon she was used to. There was a hint of excitement that only confirmed how right she'd been to plan for their attendance. Any other brother, save Alan, she would have suggested a quiet stay at her estate to help them decompress from life on a crowded island. Gordon needed crowds and festivities as much as John needed quiet open spaces or Virgil, a canvas and picturesque countryside.   
  
"Ah, yes," Penelope led him into the sitting room, a tray of tea and cakes already set out. Parker would be busy getting Gordon's things to his room. "Although, it may not be all that exciting. Investor's galas tend to be more technical discussion than anything."  
  
Gordon lowered himself to one of the settees, letting the crutch rest against it and he gave her a smile that exud ed the relief he felt. "Honestly, Penelope, anything's better than being cooped up. I actually looked forward to shopping trips with Grandma."  
  
She gave him a sympathetic smile, unsure if she was supposed to assume shopping with Mrs. Tracy could be torturous. "Well, then, you shouldn't have too difficult a time. Not to mention the food is exquisite." When his eyes lit with joy, Penelope knew she'd hit her mark. All of his meals had been provided by said grandmother or brought home - cold and subpar from what it had been - by his brothers if they had a chance to stop after a rescue. "Speaking of, I had Parker pick up some pastries from one of the local bakeries. "   
  
"Not gonna lie, Pen," he didn't flinch at the rare use of her nickname, her brow raising at the level of comfort he'd already adopted. "I've been waiting for you to mention these." His eyes shimmered with a boyish joy as he regarded the treats.   
  
An amused smile brushed across her lips, tainted slightly by the memory of the last time he'd been to her home. Today was the beginning of a debt she meant to pay in full, with interest. "Well, I did promise you a cup of tea. I do hope it's to your liking."   
  
Gordon didn't move for a long moment, caught in what she assumed was the manners of a Kansas reared gentleman. Ladies first and all. That wasn't necessary, however, and she let her eyes catch his, offering a smile and nod of permission.   
  
At first, she watched his hands reach out, only to hover over one of the iced danishes. His eyes were wandering over the other trays, indecision abundantly clear as he shifted his hand to another dessert. It was delightful to see the war battling within him for something so simple and Penelope was more than happy to continue her observation. Much closer to the surface now that life was a bit different, she wanted to savor his moments that could have so easily been destroyed by a hateful man. This was Gordon, living as he always had. She was the one changing to accommodate. To appreciate the little things about him.   
  
Gordon finally settled on a brightly colored cheesecake - yellow with an accompaniment of bright, glazed fruit - holding it as though it were a precious thing to be treated with respect and dignity. So not like him. Of course, it was rare for it to just be the two of them in her home. It made sense that he was trying to meet her comfort levels.   
  
Parker, in all his wisdom, had set a plate closest to her side of the table. Atop it sat a tart, mascarpone cream with an intricate assortment of berries and chamomile flowers adding just enough color against the pale filling and almond shortbread crust. It was a special treat she allowed herself once a year, solely because of the memories attached to it. Why her chauffeur had chosen this moment to offer it was not difficult to miss. Her grandmother was the first to introduce the tart on the day Penelope turned ten - a present for her birthday and a tradition passed down by her grandmother before her. Today was a special moment that deserved a happy memory.  
  
"This is amazing!" Gordon exclaimed, just in time for Parker to hear as he returned from delivering the younger man's bags.   
  
"Glad to 'ear it," Parker mused at the excitement over a pastry. Penelope flashed him an appreciative smile, taking a small bite of the tart and delighting in the emotions that swelled. "H'I've taken the liberty to set h'out the suit for mister Gordon."   
  
"Thank you, Parker," Penelope praised, eyeing Gordon as he froze mid bite. She assumed he might be a bit surprised by the fact she was well equipped to take him to a fancy gathering where dress was well above what he had packed. The question of how she'd come by his measurements was probably gracing his mind as well. That was a simple enough request from Brains, who had offered it willingly with a caveat to add some of his own bits and pieces to the suit. Those would be set in a box on his dresser with the garment she'd had custom made by her tailor hanging on the closet door.   
  
"You got me a suit?" Gordon finally found his voice after swallowing the bite of cake. He seemed as surprised as Penelope had expected.   
  
"I do hope you don't mind," she smiled, switching out her own dessert for the cup of tea Parker had finished pouring.   
  
"No, no! I don't mind. just - it's, uh, just been a while since I wore one." There was a hint of pink creeping across his cheeks and his words left her wondering when that last time had been. A list of events began to flow, Scott and Virgil typically there to represent their father's company. Alan would occasionally make an appearance, but even those times were difficult to remember. The only memory she had of Gordon in a suit was at Jeff Tracy's memorial service.   
  
Not a pleasant thought, but one that drove a desire to give him a new, happier memory. So with a reticent smile she broke the strain that had begun to develop. "Just let me know if it's not to your liking. I'm sure Parker could find another."   
  
Before her chauffeur could grunt his disapproval, Gordon was waving off any chance for that to be necessary. "Oh, I'm pretty sure anything you pick will be perfect." He sealed it with a bright smile that told her he meant it.   
  
"Good, as long as you're happy," she wondered if her make up was enough to conceal her own blush as their eyes met.   
  
A gentle clearing of Parker's throat broke the silence and she took a deliberate sip of her tea. "H'I've been given h'instructions regardin' your continued physiotherapy while you're 'ere. Your brothers were quite clear as to when and what was to be done."  
  
Gordon groaned, abandoning his plate on the table in order to run his hands over his face. "Can't even get away from them when I'm a continent away." It was low enough that she knew he hadn't meant to be heard. He caught himself a second later and gave Parker a hopeful look. "Could it wait just a day? I won't tell if you won't."  
  
The request, although pointed towards the older man, was deflected to Penelope as host. "That'd be your call, M'lady."  
  
Gordon's eyes found hers again, pleading for her to save him from the beneficial, yet exhausting task. She smiled, hoping that one day wouldn't hurt. "Well, I'd hate for you to be too tired for the gala tonight. How about you take today off and start back tomorrow, as long as you're feeling up to it."   
  
His smile held some relief, but not nearly the amount she had hoped for. It spoke of how much of his time had been spent trying to regain the mobility of his joints. She wondered if he had been working on his leg as well. Most likely not in a way that would put too much stress on the healing bones, but enough to strengthen underused muscles.  
  
An idea popped into her head that might have already crossed the aquanaut's, he simply hadn't voiced it. "Would you mind if I joined you for your exercises?"  
  
Maybe he hadn't expected this, his smile faltering as he stammered. "Uh, s-sure, if you want. I mean, it's not really all that interesting. Kinda boring." His face was a shade brighter as he stopped talking.   
  
"Oh, I'm sure it won't be." Physio was something she was only familiar with on a more luxurious level, involving massage and much of the difficult work falling to her trainers. Penelope had yet to see what the Tracy family considered treatment for restoring physical abilities, but with the aquanaut's reaction, it couldn't have been as enjoyable. She turned to Parker for her next idea. "Perhaps you could arrange for Charles to stop by after Gordon's session." At the younger man's confused look, she regarded him before continuing. "He does wonders for overworked muscles."  
  
"If you say so," he didn't look too convinced, but that would most likely change once he met the grandfatherly man with hands that could soften stone.   
  
Parker left with his new task, giving Penelope the opportunity to delve into one of the other reasons the brothers had sent Gordon to her. The aquanaut was still recovering from his run-in with the Chaos Crew and he'd begun to develop an anxiety he thought was hidden well enough. She would admit he was doing a fairly good job at the moment, diving back into his dessert as he speared a berry. The talk of physio had sparked something, however, and she could see the tightness in his jaw as he slowly chewed, slower than before. It surprised her how much pushback he was giving to complete the exercises necessary to regain his place in International rescue and embark on a life changing journey.   
  
She would start there. "So, how is the new Zero-X coming?"   
  
That sent a sour look over his face, but it could have been the tea as he sipped it. When he finally shrugged, Penelope could make out the telltale signs of frayed nerves - the pinch of his jaw, the way he wouldn't look her in the eye. It was obvious he had some concerns. Whether they were about his abilities or the ship's, that was what she needed him to work out.  
  
"Brains says she'll be ready in another month," Gordon finally offered.  
  
"A month? So soon." It shouldn't have come as a surprise, the scientist having access to everything needed at a moments notice. What should have been questioned was why it had already taken this long. Then again, Penelope didn't have a vast grasp on interstellar travel. The physical structure could be ready, but the mechanics within might be far more complicated.   
  
"Yep, we've already started training for the launch." This seemed to brighten his mood just a bit. "Lots of technical jargon Brains has us learning incase of catastrophic system failure or something."  
  
"Ah, that's... comforting." Her sarcasm brought with it a sudden, selfish thought. "I suspect you'll be cleared to go by then?" She wanted the answer to be no. She wanted him here and safe. Be it self serving or unrealistic, Penelope was finding the thought of Gordon being outside of their galaxy daunting.   
  
He let out a sigh that had her thinking he might not be so sure about the answer to her question. "That's the plan. Just have to clear the training course."  
  
Despite herself, she gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm certain you'll do marvelously."   
  
They went back to sipping tea, but a dread seemed to hang over the room Penelope wished hadn't been put there by such a simple question. All she'd wanted was to help her friend open up about what was really bothering him. She could see it easily enough, but now she had pulled from herself something just as weighty. For her, she knew he would heal and pass whatever tests the brothers had for him. Then, he would rocket into space to find a father who had been missing since he was, what? Fifteen? Right in the middle of his most vulnerable years. She began to wonder if there was something to that train of thought. If Jeff was alive, there were eight years of disconnect for the two youngest Tracys. Was Gordon dealing with the uncertainty of how his father would handle their arrival after so much time had passed?  
  
"Penelope," Gordon's knowing tone was gentler than she ever thought it would be and she regarded him with a new sense of curiosity as he continued. "I'm okay." A lopsided grin gave credence to his statement. "I know my brothers are worried. Everyone is, but I'm fine. You don't have to fix anything."  
  
This time, she was certain he could see the crimson spreading over her cheeks, Penelope taken aback by the sincerity. She hadn't been mistaken in her deductions that he had a few demons to deal with, but the balmy effect of his words, offered with a smile that met his eyes, made her push her questions away for the time being.   
  
"If you're sure, Gordon?" Penelope offered openly, willing to do what was necessary for the younger man.  
  
He nodded, holding his cup of tea between both hands as though the warmth of the liquid inside were thawing fingers that occasionally trembled with the chill of emotions. "Just being here makes me feel better."  
  
As satisfying as the remark was, Penelope found herself wanting to do more. If it was just the time away from his family or being around a new face, she would gladly oblige him as long a stay as he needed. A bit of venting wouldn't hurt either.   
  
"Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you like," she started with a smile of understanding. "How are your brothers? They've all been so busy since we found the escape capsule, I haven't had much of a chance to speak at length with them." Which wasn't a lie. The longest conversation had been with Scott in regards to Gordon's visit.   
  
"Busy about sums it up," his lips thinned to hold back any further comment, but it was a dam that couldn't hold back the flood. "Wish they'd stop trying to take care of me and take care of themselves, though."  
  
"Oh?" Penelope could guess, but this was for Gordon. He needed to voice these things.  
  
"I mean, they're having to work extra rescues, then come home to work on training for the new ship. And then, they feel the need to check on me. I can take care of myself, y'know?" He set down the tea, his hands becoming more animated as he spoke. "Virgil and Scott are determined to keep me on schedule for recovery. Alan's been trying to keep me company, but the kid has to recharge. He's usually asleep if he's not saving lives."  
  
"And John?" The astronaut had been on Thunderbird 5 most of the time, which wasn't unusual. He couldn't possibly be causing the blonde more heartache than the other brothers.  
  
Gordon laughed, a smile endearing itself to his face. "Honestly, he was the easiest to deal with. Even let me stay on '5 for a bit. But then, EOS locked me out of the hub for 'bothering John'. He was upset with her, but I know he needs his space as much as I need groups of people."  
  
Penelope nodded, her own smile pulling at her lips. "And all the pranks?"  
  
Now, he had the sense to look guilty as he shrugged, eyes averting from hers to find a spot on the wall. "I mean, it gets boring sometimes. And to be honest, they weren't the worst things I've ever done."  
  
Shaking her head, her smile grew as she collected her treat once more, strategically breaking off a small bit, asking "hot sauce in the ketchup," and placing the tart in her mouth.  
  
"Classic!" The beaming smile was back and she felt a burst of affection for the amusement the memory brought him. "And it was an improvement to the burgers, if I'm really being honest."  
  
The conversations lulled into a comfortable back and forth of daily life. The prodding of the scab that covered whatever was truly bothering her friend could wait. Penelope would be content with the little she had gained. Her own feelings would have to be dealt with another time.   
  
For now, they would enjoy each other's company with tea, her grandmother's dessert, and the promise of an exciting evening. 


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope hadn't been kidding when she had informed him that the gala might be a bit focused on the technical aspects. Gordon had been expecting elegant ballrooms with people even more so traipsing around to discuss the finer things in life. Instead, he'd been introduced to business executives, scientists, billionaire philanthropists, and, surprisingly, some of the upper brass of the GDF. There was no dance floor for waltzing - only a slight upset as he probably couldn't dance well enough with the boot - or any other form of entertainment other than the exhibits set up around the room to showcase the latest and greatest. It made sense when he considered this was an investor's gala. They were all hoping to find the next best tech.    
  
What didn't help was the ache growing in his leg and back. Gordon knew it was from the slow meandering pace around the room, but he didn't dare leave Penelope's side. After all, she was the only one worth being around in the sea of wealth and power. At least, to him anyway.    
  
She had been astonishingly accurate when it came to his suit. The deep greyish-blue of the jacket and pants left him yearning to be in his Thunderbird where he could be surrounded by the quiet calm of the ocean. She had planned for that as well, countering that desire with her own pale pink gown that cinched at the waist, glittering beads dotting up and over her bare shoulders. Her hair had been pulled to the side in a loose ponytail, bound with more of the eye catching jewels that made her seem almost ethereal. If it hadn't been for Parker's presence as they made their exit of the manor, Gordon was certain he would have made a complete fool out of himself. He wasn't sure he hadn't, but she was still here, looping her arm through his as they stood and listened to another scientist drone on about something he knew Brains could out engineer in a heartbeat.    
  
Shifting some of his weight helped ease the dull pain in his back, but he almost let out a groan of annoyance as they started towards the next staging area. Instead, it came out as more of a grunt and he hoped it wasn't too obvious. His body was ready for a break, but the group seemed poised to finish out the entirety of the inventions. Penelope, however, hadn't missed it and gently pressed her fingers into the crook of his elbow.   
  
"I think we're overdue for a break, don't you?" A gracious smile adorned her face and he was easily lead to one of the seats that lined the room without so much as a word to the people they had been following. He could still see the distressed expression their liaison threw their way as they left, which only showed how much Penelope's attention was desired at a meeting like this. It offered him a sense of giddiness that someone so respected and sought after would choose to take care of him over her own needs.    
  
"Thanks," it wasn't enough of a way to show his gratitude, but as Gordon let himself sink onto the cushioned chair, he knew there wasn't much else he could offer. "I just need a minute"   
  
"Take all the time you need, Gordon," Penelope offered as she took a seat next to him. "I've actually been hoping for a reason to get away from the group."   
  
He cocked a brow at the mischief in her tone. "I thought you enjoyed these things?"   
  
"Some aspects, yes, but it's fairly rare for me to find something worth investing in." The small compact appeared from the clutch resting on her lap and she gingerly checked her make-up. "My other job, however, benefits greatly from these events."   
  
"Ahhh," he was quickly catching on. He couldn't imagine coming to these galas if they were all just as boring. "So this is more than just a social occasion?"    
  
She answered with a coy smile, closing the compact with a sharp click. "Wait here for me. I shouldn't be long and perhaps I can bring us some refreshments."   
  
A pout might've been what Gordon wanted to give her, but this was her job as much as saving people was his. Instead, he covered with a toothy grin. "My hopes are high that they're as good as you said, but compared to Grandma's cooking, anything would be exquisite."   
  
She shook her head in mock exasperation if he was reading her smile correctly. "I feel I may need to defend Grandma Tracy's honor with how you boys talk about her food."   
  
"You're more than welcome to come over and try it any time," Gordon teased, pleased with the slight grimace it pulled from the woman. "Go, I'll be right here waiting."   
  
Taking the truce for what it was, Penelope stood, giving his arm another squeeze before disappearing into the crowds to complete her spy business. Gordon turned his attention to the people he hadn't really been all that interested in. He was here for Penny whether she realized it or not. He caught a glimpse of Parker standing across the room, an ever vigilant sentinel to watch over his charges. He suddenly felt sorry for the older man who probably found himself stuck at parties that weren't parties. They left little in the way of action or adventure, unless there was something Gordon was missing. It could also be that Parker had reasons similar to his own, albeit skewed more to the protection of Lady Penelope rather than the courtship of her. Maybe that's why he and Parker seemed to be at odds with more times than not, but that could be changing. Tonight was one indication that the three of them could coexist together and everyone's needs were being met.   
  


Content to let the deep thoughts pass, the blonde went about amusing himself with trying to guess what some of the guests were talking about. One elderly woman who seemed to exude wealth in all her jewels and fancy garb was talking about her fifteen Great Danes, all of whom Gordon had named after tiny objects. Squeakers was his favorite at the moment as he made up a story about the giant dog always finding its way into the cheese nook. Then he wondered if there was such a thing and was there room to add one to the island.   
  
Another man caught his attention, mainly by the monocle resting between two fingers. It was so incredibly stereotypical Gordon almost thought he'd been brought to a costume party and not some fancy soiree. That lead to his imagination wandering to how everyone would be dressed. The dog lady would be Cruella, covered head to toe in furs - fake, hopefully - with all her pups wearing jewel encrusted collars.    
  
Monocle man would be the mascot of the game he hated most in the world. That idea brought memories of John and Virgil grinning as they requested rent for their multi-hoteled spaces. After one particular argument that lead to a not-so-amicable wrestling match, the game had been banned. Gordon would have preferred it be burned.   
  
For the next few minutes, he continued to watch the people enjoy their meetings. He was starting to wonder how much longer Penelope would be, when he caught a glimpse of pink glittering in the chandelier light. It was enough to send his heart bouncing with relief, but it became blatantly obvious something was wrong. Penelope wasn't coming over to him as expected. Instead, she was moving to one of the doors that led to the staff halls, a small grey case replacing the clutch she had left with. Gordon wondered if Parker had noticed, but the chauffeur was nowhere to be seen.    
  
Alarms blared in his head as he stood, ambling towards her as she made it to the doorway and turned to scan the room. She noticed him instantly, their eyes locking and he froze, waiting to see if she needed him or not. For a moment, she didn't offer anything, just an odd curiosity, but then a frown pulled at the corner of her mouth and she was gone.    
  
Confusion mixed with his initial concern and he didn't hesitate to follow. Gordon couldn't imagine anything good coming from such an abrupt exit, even if this was just some kind of spy stuff. Hobbling the rest of the way to the door, the blonde pushed it open and stepped into the empty hall. Off to his left he could hear the click of her heels on the concrete floor and his crutch joined in as he quickly followed.   
  
"Penelope?" He tried to keep the call low, pushing himself to move faster. Still, her footsteps continued around a corner and as he turned, he was forced to stumble to his right as a cart was pushed out by one of the building staff, an older man who looked just as startled as Gordon felt. Offering a sheepish apology, the blonde moved past and continued towards what appeared to be a door to the loading docks. Penelope was gone and the clicking of her heels was replaced by the hollow sound off the far off party.   
  
Panic would've been easy enough to succumb to, but Gordon knew Penelope could handle herself. If anything was wrong, he could end up being more of a burden than a help, but he still needed to ensure she was alright. His comm was out the moment he realized he'd lost her.    
  
Only, his call went unanswered. That was strange, but then he remembered she was lacking her clutch that held the invaluable compact.    
  
Cursing his delay, Gordon shoved the device back into his jacket pocket and nearly ran to the double doors, pushing them open to see the empty area, save for a dark car parked at the end of a ramp. That had to be where she'd gone and he took an immediate step towards it, only to feel a hand wrap into the collar of his suit jacket and pull. Surprised, the aquanaut let himself spin on the heel of his boot before he was roughly pushed against the wall, an arm keeping him in place.    
  
"Well, hello there," Penelope's voice was bright and it became obvious she'd been expecting him.   
  
"Pen, what the -" Gordon let out a breath of relief before continuing. "Sorry, I was just worried."   
  
"Worried?" Her blue eyes floated up and down his form until a mischievous grin spread over her perfect rose petal lips. "About me?"   
  
Heat blossomed into his face as she pegged him with a knowing look, her brow raising as she took a step closer, her hand still pinning him in place. "Well, yeah - I mean, um, you said you'd come back. And then I saw you leaving in such a hurry. Y'know, like you were in trouble."   
  
"Gordon Tracy, white knight to his lady," he could feel the solid case she held pressing into his stomach as she leaned further into him, but his mind was trying to control the sudden flutter of his heart. Could she feel it trying to burst through his chest? If she could, it didn't stop her from continuing.    
  
"Uh- P-Pen- what are you-" his stuttered question was cut short as her hand left his jacket and lifted to cuff the back of his neck. In one quick move that sent a sharp pang through his recently healed neck muscles, she pulled him into her lips, her tongue invasive as it forced its way between his teeth.    
  
Gordon had imagined so many ways he could kiss Penelope for the first time. Usually, it was soft, slow, and filled with a reverence for its importance. There were daydreams of him kissing her, others where she kissed him. Each one was nothing like the animalistic fervor of the woman kissing him now.   
  
His hands went to her shoulders, the crutch lost to the floor as he tried to regain some control of the unexpected physical attention. With a gentle push, he dislodged the lips from his, feeling the fingers move into the hair at the base of his neck and grabbing hold.   
  
"Ah! Pen- what are you doing?" Gordon was quickly beginning to wonder if something else had happened to Penelope to cause this kind of erratic behavior.    
  
"I've always wanted to know what you Tracy boys tasted like." Penelope's voice was gone, replaced by a sharp, lustful cockney that seized his breath as his eyes flew wide.    
  
Something slammed against the wall beside them and Gordon turned in a newfound panic to see Parker and - "Penelope?" He gasped, confusion forcing him to focus on the woman still holding him against the wall. Instead of the blonde locks and shimmering pink dress, short, brunette hair filled his vision. The purple and black was unmistakable and his heart dropped.    
  
Havoc didn't hesitate in pulling him away from the wall and spinning him to face his friends. Her arm wrapped around his throat, forcing him to crouch as something hard was pressed into his ribs. He expected pain to follow, but instead, the woman growled, her plans obviously disrupted.    
  
"Looks like the gangs all 'ere."


	3. Chapter 3

Music droned as it had at most of these events, Parker having heard some of the same lilting tunes at other glamorous locations. It was all so repetitive and mundane, save for one simple change that had given him and her ladyship a renewed sense of purpose. Gordon was more than just their guest.    
  
Experienced eyes flicked over to see the boy, still sitting where Penelope had left him. The amused smile playing across his face was enough to calm the memories of the sea floor and glowing red rocks. It was good to see him away from bed-rest and just as obnoxiously rambunctious as he had been.    
  
A chime from Parker's watch pulled his attention as he realized the meeting between Lady Penelope and the representative of the Turkish parliament had passed its calculated duration and his charge had yet to return. With a frown, he double checked Gordon's position - still contentedly people watching - then pushed away from the wall to head towards the conference room he knew the London agent would be occupying.    
  
The benefit of being a chauffeur to the young socialite was how easily Parker could move through the crowd without being questioned about his reasons for being in unusual areas. So it was with no resistance that he slipped into the back hallways, passing people organizing dishes and drinks, hot foods that smelled of the richness he'd grown accustomed. Each individual was scrutinized as he went, the possibility of any one of them being an agent of another country trying to gain information or interfere with the goings on of other influential people.    
  
Fingers flexed in his gloves as he drew closer to Lady Penelope's location and Parker realized he was ready to take on an unknown enemy. If her ladyship was in trouble, he would ensure the culprit didn't make it out unless on a gurney.    
  
Quietly, he checked the door that led to the rear of the conference room. Empty. That was the next alarm telling him he was needed. The room itself was simple with a large table at its center, chairs lining each side with one at the head. On the opposite end, the pristine room was offset by a pair of chairs skewed from their usual positions.    
  
Parker didn't hesitate to cross the room, checking the area for any evidence of what had happened to the blonde agent. Only, he didn't need clues as he found the disheveled pink silk of the gown she'd picked for the night.    
  
"M'lady!" Parker's knees hit the floor and he ignored the ache of age and misuse. His concern only grew as there was no response from the unconscious woman. Behind her, tucked under the table, lay a young man, presumably the representative. He, too, was unaware of the chauffeur's presence. The elder man's hand reached forward gently grasped his charger's shoulder, ready to carefully move her for closer inspection. Fortunately, his touch elicited a soft groan, followed by lashes fluttering to reveal the crystal blue beneath.    
  
"Mmm - Parker?" Lady Penelope squinted up at him, her hand lifting to rub at her temple and into the loose hair that had slipped from her hair clip.    
  
"H'easy goes, m'lady," Parker soothed, carefully helping her sit. "What 'appened?"   
  
She shook her head slightly before the memories of moments ago seemed to resurface, her eyes growing wide. "Havoc! She's here -" Penelope winced as she shifted to stand, using Parker's arms to keep her steady. "She hit me some kind of shock device and I'm fairly certain she's disgusting herself… as me."   
  
"Why h'on h'Earth for?" He nearly growled, helping her lean against the table while he went to check the man. A pulse meant he would be fine, so Parker did little else to ensure his well being before returning to Penelope.    
  
"I don't know, but with all the technology at the Gala, I can imagine the Hood is after something there." He caught the scowl that crossed her features before it was tucked away and replaced by an icy calm.    
  
Penelope didn't often show fury towards their adversaries, preferring her calm, collected demeanor to throw them off, but there was something to be said about the enemy using your own likeness to their benefit. Parker would hate to be on the receiving end when they found Havoc.    
  
A second passed where Parker considered telling her to stay put while he went after the thief, but then her eyes grew confused as she looked around the room. "Where's Gordon?"   
  
It was a simple question that should've had a simple answer, but as he recalled the boy, sitting on the side of the room watching, he knew trouble was imminent. "Still at the Gala…" It didn't need saying, but it was enough to get the two of them moving, swiftly clearing the room to reach the hall. The corridor was clear, making it a straight shot to the main ballroom that held the potential tech to be stolen.    
  
As they restrained themselves from bursting into the crowded room, they cautiously scanned the room, searching for a doppelganger with malintent. After a moment, everything seemed as it should. No one screamed or panicked that their precious technology had been stolen. Penelope took the lead as to not draw attention to their concern, but as they drew deeper into the crowd, brows creased on those who saw her. Parker could easily guess why, but at the moment, her ladyship was on the hunt, making a straight line to where they had left Gordon.    
  
Of course he wasn't there. Parker's agitation only grew with the frustration that followed the worry. There was only one logical explanation for his absence. He'd followed "Penelope" - where, that was the question.   
  
The London agent was already dealing with their dilemma by locating one of the investors who was watching her with that odd perplexity. "Dame Cathryn," the pleasantness of her tone was in stark contrast to the typhoon he knew was raging within Penelope as she approached the older woman. "I do hate to bother you, but did you happen to see which way the gentleman I arrived with has run off to?"   
  
An expertly shaped brow rose as if to question the Lady's intent, the confusion ever present. "The misfortuned young man? The last I saw, my dear, he was following you. Though it appears he may not have been able to catch up with that leg of his."   
  
"Ah, yes, I had hoped he would stay put until I returned." Penelope offered sweetly. "Can you tell me which way that was? I've been pulled in so many directions tonight, I can't honestly remember seeing him."   
  
With an amused tip of her head, the Dame gestured to the doors that lead to the area behind the servery and eventually the loading docks. Parker's heart gave a sharp sputter as he realised the peril Gordon may have found for himself. Penelope was already moving with a well placed word of appreciation to the older woman.    
  
Once out of prying eyes, Penelope withdrew her compact, keying in the transmission code they had both burned into their minds. John appeared a second later.   
  
"Lady Penelope? Is everything alright?" By the expression on the woman's face, it was simple enough for John to read the situation.    
  
"Sorry, John, long story. Do be a dear and locate Gordon for me," the blonde's words were sharp with the lingering effects of whatever Havoc had used on her.    
  
The possibility that she was also worried about the younger brother sat heavily on Parker's gut. His task had been simple. Mind Gordon and ensure he continued healing from his last encounter with the Hood. Yet, here they were, staring at a stationary dot on a holographic map that lead to the loading dock. It wasn't far, but anything could have happened in the few minutes they'd been separated.    
  
"Thank you, John," Penelope praised, already sending the click of her heels bounding off the walls as they ran. "I'll fill you in as soon as I can."    
  
She didn't wait for the 'FAB' they'd become accustomed to and they didn't hold back as they hit the double doors. The crack of them slamming into the walls was enough to draw the attention of the two figures standing by them.   
  
And then, her ladyship's name, followed by the last thing Parker had wanted to see for the boy under his care. Havoc's grip tightened around Gordon's throat after the woman had spun him, her weapon jammed carelessly into his side. She said something that Parker barely registered through the burning anger in his ears.    
  
"Let him go, Havoc," Lady Penelope's voice was low and calculated, the threat unmistakable. "No one needs to get hurt."    
  
"Oh, I dunno, seems to me this ones been able to 'andle a bit of a scrape," Havoc's eyes narrowed as her hold tightened, sending a choked grunt from Gordon who was trying his best to find purchase against the high tech armor. Fingers clawed feebly as his face took on an angry red hue. "Besides, 'e's pretty easy to mess with. Might just 'ave to keep 'im."    
  
There was no way of that happening. Not when Parker was holding back the urge to run forward and rip the woman's arm off. He'd broken enough bones of goons sent by foreign countries looking to gain information whether her ladyship desired to give it freely or not. The gasp of breath from the young man shocked Parker out of those fixations and back to the issue at present.    
  
"I assume you have what the Hood sent you for?" The London agent queried with that same intensity. Penelope Creighton-Ward had stood up against experienced assassins, thugs, disgruntled parliament members. Havoc was nothing in comparison, save for the fact she held Gordon at such a close proximity.    
  
"And I'll be keepin' it, if ya know what's good for your little boyfriend 'ere." Havoc took a step back, testing just how far they were willing to go. Gordon followed, relying on the woman to keep him upright. If not for the worried expression, Parker would have thought he'd been leaning on Havoc to help slow her progress. If he was a burden, she might release him.    
  
"Fine, take it," Penelope stood to her full height as she regarded the villain. "Leave him and we won't follow."   
  
There was a moment of tension that Parker hoped was the woman making her decision. A wicked grin grew before her hand behind Gordon's back moved. "Y'see, I'm not all that trusting of you lot. I'm gonna need a little insurance to ensure you keep your word."   
  
The older man's gut twisted as Gordon gave a grunt, the whirr of mechanics unmistakable. And then the arm was dropping from his throat. He remained upright as he let the majority of his weight fall on the uninjured leg. Havoc didn't move away immediately, her hand finding the back of his collar in order to lean next to his ear.   
  
"Now, stay put unless ya wanna see what the floor looks like." Just a bit louder, eyes finding Penelope, she added, "and thanks for the kiss, lover boy."   
  
Parker was witness to many of the Tracy boys' reactions after years of getting to know them via their father. Anger was typically tempered and channeled, although Scott tended to let his loose more freely as first born. Gordon tended to pop and fizzle with the presence of anyone relying on him to keep his cool. It was easier for the jovial man who wanted nothing more than to keep life light.    
  
Right now, however, there was a rage springing up from internal pain, of a man who felt physically weakened. Disgust mingled into the amber eyes that wouldn't look at them, at Penelope. Havoc's words spoke of a violation deeper than Gordon just being a human shield and it made Parker's own blood boil.    
  
But that wasn't the problem. Anger wasn't the issue when someone you love is being threatened. And for Gordon, havoc had just threatened Penelope's heart.    
  
The woman's hand dropped and she took a step back to leave the aquanaut in the pathway, but she didn't get far as the rage peaked and Gordon spun, hands shooting out to grab for the villain before she could run. There was a heart stopping moment as Parker caught sight of the small disk attached to the young man's back, followed by the flash of frustrated anger from Havoc.    
  
And then, a spark, joined by bolts of energy rippling across the deep blue fabric. Gordon's cry cut short as his body seized and he fell away from the armored woman.    
  
The loading dock exploded with movement. Havoc was darting across the rise, the car at the end already changing to the purple Spoiler. Penelope ran, Parker by her side. Gordon hit the hard cement.   
  
Instinct told the chauffeur to keep after the thief and retrieve what had been taken, but the sharp cry from Lady Penelope had him stop in his tracts and turn to see her bent over Gordon's writhing form. Her hand was clutched to her chest from where she'd attempted to pull the device away. Streams of hot, white electricity continued to dance over the aquanaut's back, preventing anyone from grabbing it until it finished its job.    
  
Parker wasn't having that as he fell to his knees and took hold of the device, insulated gloves preventing the flow and he ripped it away. A jagged tear and pinpricks of blood remained, but the convulsions had stopped. There was a clatter as the device fell, swallowed by the sound of an engine roaring to life as tires screamed that Havoc was getting away.    
  
The older man couldn't find reason to care as he watched her ladyship check the unconscious form with a shaking hand to his carotid. Seconds ticketed by in the growing silence where Parker could only watch the frown pull at Penelope's lip. A slow release of breath and her hand came back to find Gordon's.   
  
"Ambulance, please, Parker." The young woman may have seemed cool and collected as she lifted Gordon's head to place her clutch down as a cushion, but she was too quiet, lips too thin, eyes too bright. Far too soon, she was having to watch over him in hopes he wouldn't stop breathing.    
  
A voice from the depths of his gut urged him to hunt. Take down the Hood once and for all. Stop the pain Parker recognized in his charge. Instead, he bowed his head and dutifully retrieved his comm. His eyes remained on the pair as he spoke to John. The astronaut hesitated only a moment before verifying EMS was on the way. Parker left the transmission open for the older brother's benefit.    
  
"Oh, you impossibly sweet man…" Penelope caught their attention, pulling something free from Gordon's hand and holding it up to Parker. He took it and turned the small, grey box over with some confusion. The clasp gave a sharp pop and he opened it to reveal a sleek card embedded into a foam cushion. If not for how talkative the programmer had been, Parker wouldn't have recognized the thing. The idea of the Hood having access to advanced tracking technology sent a shiver up his spine. He wouldn't need to attach anything to their ships or vehicles. He could simply search all aircraft and pull up the schematics until he found the one he needed.    
  
Parker suddenly felt a pride warm his chest for the quick fingered lad. Heaven forbid they met back in his heyday.    
  
And for the second time in less than two months, Parker watched over an injured man and his lady, wishing he could sweep them away from this life and into the safety of normalcy. Or whatever Parker considered normal. Safe would be his top priority, anyway.    
  
Regardless his desires, though, he knew that dream would have to stay as such. He would just need to be more diligent until dreams could become reality.


	4. Chapter 4

As waking up went, today wasn't the worst he'd ever felt, but it was pretty close. Gordon's muscles twitched and ached, making movement impossible until he could manage a few pills past his dry throat. His head pulsed and vision blurred as he blinked heavy eyelids, nausea soon following. What saved this rise from unconsciousness was the field of peony pink that his head lay in and the gentle fingers carding through his hair. Penelope's manicured nails graced his ear for the briefest of moments, sending a shiver down his spine and a pained groan involuntarily from his chest.    
  
"Gordon?" Her hand stopped to rest on the crown of his head, her face bending into his eye line. "Oh, darling, are you alright?"   
  
Blinking didn't hurt, so he did that before offering a lame, "ow."   
  
Penelope didn't smile because he sounded too far from the joke he meant to give and closer to the pain he couldn't hide. Instead, her hand began its trailing through his waves again. "I have no doubt you'll be sore for quite a while after the shock you took."   
  
There was a disconnect between her words and what Gordon remembered and his brow pinched in confusion. "Wha'appened?" His tongue clicked the roof of his mouth in an attempt to remove the cotton.   
  
"Havoc activated a stun device she'd placed on your back." Her explanation, though helpful, was laced with a protective anger. It brought with it the memories of the woman cutting off his air supply, keeping him between her and his friends.    
  
Another memory surfaced of Penelope's mouth meeting his in a crushing, unexpected way. Havoc's words floated through and Gordon felt the stirring in his gut threaten to relinquish the h'orderves he'd consumed earlier onto the floor. His eyes found the pink silk and anchored to it, his breaths coming out in slow, steady beats.    
  
"Gordon?" This time it was John's voice, which didn't make sense until the small hologram was placed in front of him. "Feeling sick?"    
  
If his brother could read a blink it would've said 'yes, John, I've been electrocuted and the bad guy felt it necessary to take advantage of me, so yes, I feel terrible', but what came out was a grunted "mmhmm."   
  
"Just relax, the ambulance will be there in five minutes." And if that was meant to calm Gordon down, it didn't, but it did help hone in the nausea and funnel it into the drive to not need a hospital.    
  
"M'okay," Gordon breathed, sliding his hands over the rough concrete with the intent of pushing himself up.    
  
Before he could attempt, Penelope's hand caught his, pulling it onto her lap and holding it firm. "Do try not to move, Gordon." At her request and the soft press of her fingertips into his wrist, he found he couldn't, held in place by the sheer shock of her contact. "I feel dreadful you were hurt, so please just let us take care of you, alright?"   
  
With a single nod, his eyes found hers and the pain of guilt that lay inside. "Not your fault, Pen. She was very convincing..." He also saw the stray hair that had fallen from the delicate looking clip, the slight creases at the corners of her eyes. "You okay?" Focusing on her seemed like the easiest route at the moment.    
  
Penelope's expression lightened in a way that told him there was nothing to worry about. "I'm fine, darling. Seems Havoc got the drop on the both of us today, but she's gone now. No need to worry." The last bit was added as he tried to move his head away from the field of pink in order to see if they really were safe. Slender fingers caught his chin and gently pulled him back to look into sapphire that glowed underneath the outer building lights. "Do try to rest. Heaven knows you've earned it after saving the day."   
  
Gordon couldn't help but scoff at even the idea he'd done anything but set himself back. How many more days of physical therapy would he need now? "I was there, Penny. I definitely didn't save anyone."   
  
"Gordon, do you have any idea what Havoc was trying to steal?" The London agent's tone fit well with that of a seasoned spy, which offered a comforting blanket to the self loathing he felt at the moment. He shook his head and she continued. "She was after a device that would be able to track any vehicle, including your Thunderbirds. That kind of technology would be devastating."   
  
The sound of sirens was increasing in the distance, a warning that coincided with the weight of Penelope's explanation. "Who thought that was a good idea?" He grumbled, shifting slightly as the need to move grew. "She didn't get it, did she?"   
  
A smile like springtime blossomed and Penelope shook her head, "Seems you've got some sticky fingers. Parker was impressed." She gestured to the older man who stood not too far away, still holding the closed case and wriggling it as he caught sight of the two watching him.    
  
He'd grabbed it? Gordon certainly couldn't remember pulling it away from the woman, but maybe that was one of the consequences of having electricity shot through you. What it meant, however, was that Gordon  _ had _ saved lives today. Busted leg and all.    
  
So, maybe he had earned a little rest to allow the aches of overstimulated muscles to calm. "Ah, that's good then. Scott always hated how I could get things off him without him noticing." Gordon laughed carefully, letting his eyes drift shut for only a moment until he felt the gentle fingers find their way back into his hair. One eye peeked open and there was a smile, warm and gentle, as Penelope continued to urge him to relax. He could oblige her that, at least.    
  
The paramedics soon interrupted their cozy spot with pokes and prods and moving Gordon when he really just wanted to stay on the hard, cold floor if that was where Penelope would be. She helped change that mindset by getting to her feet and offering to ride with him to the emergency room. A fifteen minute ride, which seemed far too short a time to hold her hand, followed by an unnecessarily long two hours in the ED. He ached, but Gordon could already tell the effects of the taser wouldn't be leaving any significant damage. Where he was concerned, this was one of the downsides to being a Tracy in the company of Lady Creighton-Ward. The upper management was determined to offer him every diagnostic test available, which he earnestly refused. He was fine. A-okay. Just give him a lollipop and send him home.    
  
Only, he didn't go home. Well, not his home. Penelope had packed him into Fab1, tucked herself in next to him, and had Parker drive them back go the mansion. There were no brothers waiting to smother him with their concern, warded off by Penelope and a few of his bios from John.    
  
Now, the two of them were laying out on the lawn, a plush mat covered in pillows taking the place of the picnic blanket. Penelope had relinquished her gown for a pair of pale blue capris and flowy cream colored blouse that rippled over her petite frame. Gordon had opted for full length jeans, a tee and tan, suede jacket he'd found in the closet. Even though the weather was warm for the area, the night was chilled in comparison to the island. The loss of his boot was a welcome omission as well. He didn't need the constant reminder that he wasn't his best - not even close.    
  
"He does not!" There was an amused shock in her tone and he couldn't help the grin. They were out here for one singular reason and it wasn't to discuss what had happened at the gala.    
  
"Okay, maybe not in a while, but back before I joined International rescue, it was like some ridiculous ritual. Scott called it their good luck charm." There was a hint of guilt in divulging his little brother's secret habit of dancing to obnoxiously loud k-pop before performing a single flip. At one point, Alan had dragged Gordon into it, except the flip had ended with the both of them in the pool. After a frantic swim to get themselves out before Thunderbird 1 could launch, the ritual had been limited to a much quieter cheer until Alan finally stopped altogether.    
  
"Was he quite good at it?" Penelope asked as she picked up her cup of tea.    
  
"Uh, well…" Gordon's smile grew at the memory of a gangly ten year old flailing around the living room. "Honestly, he had his moments. I think it was just something our brothers enjoyed since Alan and I were typically off at school. It was a break from the Super-Serious crew."   
  
"Ah, I can see where that might be necessary." Her eyes moved back to the star speckled sky. Gordon's were transfixed to the single ringlet that fell from her shoulder to rest on the cushions propping her up. She was beautiful in the way he'd always loved, simply illuminated by the soft glow of the starlight. She didn't need the glam of parties or the lights of fame and fortune. All it took to make his head spin was her, plain and simple and impossibly real.    
  
A hard, painful kiss invaded his thoughts and sent a groan from his throat. Gordon covered it quickly with a hand over his face, thumb and fingers pressing into his eyes to try and drive the memory away. Part of him wanted to hide from the invasive feeling of disgust while the other wanted to scream. He couldn't stand the thought that these feelings might creep up any time he was around Penelope. It wasn't fair.    
  
A hand slid into the one clenched over his chest, slender fingers curling their way into his palm. "Gordon?"   
  
"-s'sucks." The hand on his face scrubbed over his eyes once more before the images were blinked away and replaced by the dark sky above.    
  
"What sucks, darling?" He almost laughed at the absurdity of the simple word coming from elegance.    
  
"Havoc…" the name sent a sour tinge over his tongue. "She's gone, but I can't get her outta my head."    
  
Gordon wasn't so naive to think Penelope hadn't watched the surveillance footage from the loading dock. She knew exactly what he was talking about and it made his stomach twist. Havoc had violated a dream he considered a very real possibility. Now, the idea of kissing Penny only brought with it the villain and the sneer that wasn't really her's.    
  
The woman beside him was quiet and he could imagine how uncomfortable she must be with the situation. Havoc had used her image. Gordon had been convinced that it was Penelope kissing him. If the roles were reversed, he wasn't sure what he could do to fix it. Hunting down whoever would even think to touch her seemed like a start, but she and his family wouldn't allow that. So, maybe she was already doing the one thing he would. She was with him, trying her best to help him feel normal instead of tracking down Havoc to use some of her agent skills.    
  
As if to put voice to his thoughts, Penelope offered, "If it would help, I could tear her smug face off?"    
  
Not for a single moment did he think she was joking, but he chuckled regardless. "That won't be necessary. Not right now, anyway. If she tries it again, you have my full permission to kick her butt."   
  
"Not that anyone would be able to stop me." She was smiling slightly as he turned to see she had moved a bit closer to him, resting on her side, the stars quickly forgotten. "She's an atrocious woman I'd like to see behind bars. Preferably sporting a few bumps and bruises."   
  
"Such violent words from a lady." Gordon teased and he felt a little more control return. Picturing a very heroic Penelope standing over the cowering form of Havoc seemed much simpler than trying to rid the villain from the events from hours ago.    
  
Something he couldn't read flashed over her face and before he could ask, she was sitting up, staring at his hand in hers. "Well, I can't just stand by and watch them hurt you - not again."   
  
Gordon didn't hesitate to push himself up, catching the slight shimmer over the sapphire eyes. "Pen?"   
  
"Gordon, I don't know for sure what I'd do if I were to come face to face with the Hood or the chaos crew." Neither did he, but the thought of Penelope being anywhere near the group sent a spike through his gut. She hushed him with a quick look before he could interrupt her. "I am more than capable of handling my own, but I've never wanted to inflict pain so readily."   
  
A numbing chill replaced the spike at the severity of her declaration. This was a part of Penelope he never saw, the part of her that could gain information from nefarious individuals without blinking. Yes, she was capable. He was suddenly grateful for that. It was one less thing for him to worry about with his new sense of mortality.   
  
And so, he gave the only sentiment he could to justify her desires, "It sucks…"   
  
"It truly does," her fingers gripped his hand just a bit more, anchoring them both to the reality that they were alive. After a moment of letting his nerves calm, Gordon returned to his spot in the mound of pillows, Penny doing the same.    
  
Clouds had rolled in during their conversation, matching the mood that had set in and it almost felt appropriate. Her hand hadn't left his, though, and her voice was light as she spoke. "When do you get to go through the training course?"   
  
"Should be able to in a couple weeks." He would be cutting it close for the mission to find Dad, but there was no way he would be left behind.    
  
"I think I would very much like to be there, if that's alright with you?" It was a request that normally she would have been much more forward about. Maybe she was worried about intruding into an area that could affect him or his family. If he were being honest with himself, Gordon was hesitant to approve, but the thought of not having her there seemed wrong. She was a part of their family, distant or not.    
  
"I'd like that," he finally offered, feeling the familiar flutter in his chest whenever he was given the opportunity to provide input into her plans. Again, it was obvious how willing she was to put him and his family above the social desires of the rest of the world. She could be spending her day surrounded by the high class socialites who spoke her language. She could be lavished in luxury and given anything she asked, yet she was here, laying under the stars with him.    
  
With a hesitant flex of his fingers around hers, Gordon settled further into the cushions, a peace settling over him as he felt her hand return the embrace. Regardless of how the evening had turned, right now, he would live in this moment. With her and the slight glow over the horizon as morning of a new day began.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done! 
> 
> This was supposed to come before "Worthy" but that one was so much more fun to write! The premise for this fic had been in my head for a while, but I could never figure out a reason to put Penny, Gordon and Havoc in the same area XD hopefully this worked out alright! 
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading! 💛


End file.
